vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Viscount Kraken
Viscount Kraken also known as "The Great Sea Beast" is a pure blood giant Greater Noble from the southern frontier, standing more than ten feet tall, who seems to have been leading the charge heading an attack with Count Langlan, Viscount Albidozen, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon killing or feeding on Iriya's family. Many of them were also turned and taken to be used as servants against their will. Kraken hears talk of one girl surviving the indecent becoming a Hunter hell bent on revenge. He heads a meeting with the other Nobles on how to deal with this situation. He also hears despite her being bitten she has not turned. Interested in finding out the mystery behind this ability he sends his servant to take her with out killing her back to him. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance Shrouded in what almost looked like white smoke, a colossal figure more than ten feet tall came into focus like an image in India ink. The skin on the giant's face and hands was swollen and purple as a drowning victim's while his enormous form wobbled like a sack full of water. A thin covering of mold grew on is skin, and those dead fish eyes of his contained not a single spark of vitality. Closing his massive hand into a fist and pulling something from the left side of his chest, he hurled it straight at D with a grunt. It was unclear whether Gianne was cowed by his overwhelming size or his air of malevolence, but on the back of her rearing cyborg horse she held her weapon aiming at him on guard. D drawing his blade an instant later and swinging it at a neck as thick as a giant tree trunk. The Nobleman’s head fell. By the time it passed his chest it had a become a ball of water devoid of eyes and a nose, and before it hit the ground it had fallen to droplets. The Nobleman's body also turned to water and gushed. D was immersed in the weird water up to the waist, though it quickly receded again. Though he took on this monstrous form it seems his normal form is still available to him because Count Langlan didn't seem to know of how he truly looked till they fought at the end of the book despite having met in person many times. Personality Viscount Kraken is a proud Noble Warrior and lord. He feels he has complete control over the lands he rules and that all its inhabitants owe fealty to him as all Greater Noble did once when they demanded blood tithes. This seems to be the driving force behind him killing Iriya's family even more than cruelty. He seems to think he is entitled and totally confident in this. He endures a lasting trauma from the deaths of his own family. Both his wife and daughter were destroyed by hunters it seems using the water to subdue and drown them before being run through. This trauma may have either contributed or been the spark for his interest in making mastery of the water. It may also be the driving force for his cruelty beside his entitlement. He also seems to be attempting to step up and take control since the Nobility's fall. Though he may be weary of not knowing the Sacred Ancestor's place in all this. This respect and fear for him keeps him from going further to march a champaign on the rest of the Frontier. This is not to say he isn't driven by greed, lust, and ruthlessness. These traits are all dwarfed by the common Noble sickness, vanity. Having been given the gift of power over water by the one all Nobles hold so high it is of the greatest value to him and has only fueled the fires of self love. Most others would be appalled at the appearance he now takes but he values it as a mark of his power. Biography Kraken is a Noble lord who has ruled over the area in southern frontier for thousands of years. As one of the Nobility he seems to have enjoyed a lasting alliance with the other Nobles especially those involved in killing Iriya's family. At some point he met with the Sacred Ancestor in his past where he was given the genetic modifications which gave him his mastery over water. With this he may have begun experimentation implementing what he learned from the Sacred Ancestor on his subjects and transforming his domain into what is know now as Kraken's Watery Hell. Being a Noble who commonly enjoyed blood tithes he seems to have felt entitled to demand fealty from any humans he came across, and spread that notion with the other he associated with leading the charge in attacking and killing Iriya's family. She was the only to survive. Others survive now only as servants to the very Nobles that attacked them. One Noble, Count Langlan, saw how wrong this was and regretted it, however, taking advantage of the information they all received, he secretly hires guardians to aid her in getting revenge on them and himself. Kraken is not aware of this but no doubt had his reservations of Langlan when he did not show at the meeting discussing how to handle this lone woman who survived. He sends a group of men, humans he pays, to go and kill Iriya. They don't appear to be any kind of skilled assassins however, and are quickly dispatched by D who arrives in the area where Iriya is taking a bath and was about to indulge in the same leisure till he is interrupted by talk of these men on his way. The leader gives up Kraken's location being in that of Wendover Gorge. Was this is intent by sending these men to their deaths just to give her his location is unclear. Kraken kept track of her journey through unknown means possibly through the unseen water warrior or even the surrounding water in the area he has command of. When he hears of her progress and being bitten several times with out turning her or even deterring her advances he becomes intrigued. He sends his water warrior to retrieve the woman by any means necessary, alive, so that he can find out the secret to this ability. Once his servant is defeated he himself takes the field going after D, Iriya, and Gianne. Though he is thwarted temporarily by them, and Count Langlan takes possession of them. Later once Langlan reveals the secret behind Iriya's ability due to the manipulation of her DNA containing the Sacred Ancestor's Characters he has no other motivation to pursue them but to destroy all of them. He attacks Langlan's castle where he kills Langlan in a brief fight with a water stake formed from the water in his body. He goes after D where he is killed as only the one true success is able to do. Powers and Abilities '''Kraken is a powerful Greater Noble who has been recognized by the Sacred Ancestor becoming one of his Chosen Ones. With that he has gained the powers well beyond most Greater Nobles. He has gained complete mastery over water along with the physical prowess of other chosen ones. He is completely immortal and seems to have gained the power of a level of True Immortality allowing him to heal even from the Fount of life being severed. But this does not extend to him being run through the heart of those of The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline. This may allow them to defeat him and his power but only his one true success can actually kill him. He can with his mastery over the water form it into any weapons he chooses such as stakes, spears, swords, knives, etc. all capable of killing Greater Nobles. ' Equipment Water Spears Water Stakes Transportation Water Underlings Kraken's Water Warrior Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble